ABSTRACT: HUMAN SUBJECTS RESEARCH CORE (CORE C) Participation of human subjects is essential to Projects 2 and 3 of this Program Project grant, and involves extensive recruitment procedures, initial intake assessment of participants on numerous behavioral measures, and compliance with university, state, and federal regulations concerning the use of human subjects in research. This Core will function to streamline and unify these activities for multiple projects, with the overall objective of efficiently recruiting a large number of participants for Project 1 and Project 2 experiments who meet eligibility requirements. In addition, this Core will oversee the development and maintenance of a human subjects database, which will be HIPAA compliant and accessible to all investigators in the project. The four specific aims are: 1) Increase efficiency with which human subjects are recruited to the subprojects, including minority recruitment; 2) Ensure compliance with all issues surrounding the participation of human subjects in research; 3) Assist investigators in initial intake assessment of participants and maintain database of assessment measures on secure server; and 4) Assist investigators in scheduling participants for psychoacoustic, evoked potentials, and imaging studies. The Core is envisioned as a mechanism to support numerous human subjects activities on multiple projects, and thereby enable investigators to channel their time and effort into the scientific experiments that constitute this Program Project Grant. As a result, this Core will increase both productivity and the pace of research for the projects that involve humans as subjects.